Saint-Germain (character)
Saint-Germain — a Vampire Character Series or Book Saint-Germain series by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro General One-Line Description Saint-Germain is a vampire who has lived a very long time, about 4,000 years, who has travelled the world and has experienced history globally. About the Character Profession Alchemist Species: Vampire Supernatural Abilities Skills: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alchemy Alchemy:] possesses the ability transmute base metals into gold, and more significantly to make synthetic diamonds and other gems. Resurrection: in Egypt, he learned how to resurrect recently deceased individuals under certain restricted conditions Character / Personality Count Saint-Germain is known for his heroism rather than his blood lust. Age Four Thousand year old Physical Description * [http://www.chelseaquinnyarbro.net/s-g_gallery.html ◊◊ Saint-Germain gallery '''~ Chelsea Quinn Yarbro ◊◊] Interview: [http://www.chelseaquinnyarbro.net/s-g_inter.html ◊◊ '''Interview ~ Chelsea Quinn Yarbro ◊◊] Character and Personality His thousands of years have taught him tolerance, kindness, patience and selflessness. His vast knowledge extends to medicine, music, linguistics and alchemy, though there is scarcely a field in which he is not well-versed. His wit and impeccable attire (always variations on black and white touched with silver and red) serve him well in society, but he is equally at home on the very fringes of civilization, where his travels have often taken him. Yet there is about Saint-Germain an unsoundable melancholy; his existence of necessity has been more often solitary than sociable. At times he is haughty; often he is distant; occasionally he is fierce. Because he does not kill when he feeds, because blood-drinking for him is sweeter when there are trust and love, he is one of our gentlest vampires; certainly he is one of our most sensual. Though he does not court danger, when circumstances demand he is breathtakingly heroic. If, in his own words, the Vampire Lestat is "the James Bond of the vampires," then Saint-Germain is perhaps the Indiana Jones. ~ Vampire Articles: Vampire Wines Vampire Nature Saint-Germain is not portrayed as a typical vampire. He requires blood to live but only a small amount, which many of his "victims" (usually female) offer voluntarily. His other victims are usually visited in their sleep, and he can take their blood without awakening them, leaving them with an erotic dream. Unlike traditional vampires, he is discomforted by direct sunlight and by running water, but is only damaged by them when seriously weakened; keeping a layer of his native earth inside his shoes allows him to navigate these hazards with minimal discomfort, and he always imports his native earth to build the foundations of his many homes. ~ Wikipedia More about Powers and Abilities ✾ During his time in Egypt, he learned how to resurrect recently deceased individuals under certain restricted conditions, and his manservant Roger (based on the manservant of the historical Count) is presented as a Roman freeman resurrected in this fashion during the time of Nero. Such resurrected individuals are not vampires, but more like zombies or ghouls, save with the possession of their full mental capability. The only restriction placed on them by their resurrected condition is the need to consume freshly killed, raw meat as their only sustenance (Roger is inevitably portrayed as eating only raw poultry). ~ Wikipedia ✾ Saint-Germain has the power to create new vampires but vampires are unable to live together for long. Saint-Germain has turned at least two women he loved into vampires, the 1st century Roman Atta Olivia Clemens and the 18th century Frenchwoman Madelaine de Montalia. Yarbro has written novels about these women as well. Later novels maintain that he is only able to share blood six times before it becomes certain that his partner will become a vampire on death, though he can hasten the process by sharing his own blood with his partner. Several of his partners choose suicide to assure they will not be resurrected, and others die violently at the hands of his—or their—enemies. ~ Wikipedia Backstory ✾ The fictional Saint-Germain is a vampire who was born approximately 4,000 years ago in the region that is now Transylvania. He was the son of his tribal leader (hence, a prince by blood) and was also dedicated to the tribal god, the older vampire who transformed him. He experienced his first death when his tribe was destroyed by another invading tribe, together with their god, and carries hideous scars on his lower abdomen from being disemboweled. He spent much of his early existence in Egypt, initially as a temple slave, but eventually began travelling the world shortly before the start of the Christian Era. The novels have described periods when Saint-Germain has resided in the Roman Empire during reigns of Nero and Elagabalus, France during the reigns of Charlemagne and Louis XV, Russia during the reigns of Ivan the Terrible and Nicholas II, Germany in the 10th Century, Germany, Spain, and England between the First and Second World Wars, China during the Mongol invasion, Peru during the Spanish invasion, and the United States in the modern era. ~ Wikipedia Connections To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Alternate Names Used * 1. Hotel Transylvania: Le Comte de Saint-Germain — 1740s Parisian society * 2. The Palace: Francesco Ragoczy da San Germano — de Medici's Florence * 9. Mansions of Darkness: Baron Francis Ragockzy — 17th Century Peru, Holy Inquisition * 14. A Feast in Exile: Sanat Ji Mani — Delhi, India during Mongul attacks * 15. Night Blooming: Le Comte de Saint-Germain — * 17. Dark of the Sun: Zangi-Ragozh — 6th Century Asia * 18. States of Grace: Franzicco Ragoczy di Santo-Germano — Venice during the Inquisition * 19. Roman Dusk: Ragoczy Germainus Sanct’ Franciscus — Rome when it's crumbling Major Events and Changes (Spoilers) Quotes *Goodreads | Chelsea Quinn Yarbro Quotes (Author of Hotel Transylvania) *Saint-Germain Series Trivia Based on a Real-Life Character : Per Chelsea Quinn Yarbro, author: The more research I did, the more obvious it became to me that the real le Comte de Saint-Germain was the very hero I was looking for. He dressed in black and white (I added the ruby stickpin); he never ate or drank in public; he was a known occultist and alchemist; he claimed to be 4,000 years old and to drink the Elixir of Life; he had more than a dozen identified aliases. He was cultured, talented, intelligent, multilingual, elegant, and humanistic. He was a foreigner whose true national origins were never discovered. He was rich. He was also irresistible. So was his manservant, Roger, who claimed to have served Saint-Germain since Vespasian was Caesar. In a very real sense, the literary Saint-Germain possesses all the raw material that Dracula does, but his experience of vampirism is vitally different. Unlike Drac, Saint-Germain does not get off on taunting his hunters. Unlike Drac, Saint-Germain treasures the brevity of human life rather than holding it in contempt. And, unlike Drac, Saint-Germain offers liberation to his partners instead of demanding the capitulation of his prey. Three publishers, nine editors, and approximately two million words later, Saint-Germain has not even begun to exhaust his possibilities for me. The final outcome of the cycle is in the hands of readers and time, two things that vampires regard as allies. ~ From Dracula to Saint-Germain by an essay Chesea Quinn Yarbro Notes From Dracula to Saint-Germain by an essay Chesea Quinn Yarbro External References Fictional Saint Germain: *Count Saint-Germain (vampire) - Wikipedia *◊◊Germain Gallery - Chelsea Quinn Yarbro◊◊ *◊◊Saint Germain (the series) - Chelsea Quinn Yarbro◊◊ *The Saint-Germain Tribute Page *IAN: The Count of St. Germain, Man of Mystery *Saint-Germain Series ~ Shelfari * *Comte de Saint-Germain - Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel Wiki The Real-life Historical Saint Germain: *Count of St. Germain - Wikipedia *Comte Saint-Germain: Vampire, Time Traveler, Ascended Master? | Paranormalis *IAN: The Count of St. Germain, Man of Mystery *Saint-Germain: The Immortal Count *Comte Saint-Germain: The Immortal German Alchemist. *Count St. Germain - Alchemist - Crystalinks *The Vampire *The Count of St-Germain | Profiles | Features | Fortean Times UK *Comte de Saint Germain: Rosicrucian, Ascended Master, or Immortal? | Mysterious Universe *Who was the Count of Saint Germain? - Historic Mysteries *The Time Traveling Alchemist (Saint-Germain: The Immortal Count) - Sharenator.com *The strange mystery of Saint Germain, the Immortal Count | Strange Unexplained Mysteries References: *Alchemy - Wikipedia See Also * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of Sidekicks * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category:Characters Category:Vampire Characters Category:Alchemy and Alchemists